


I'm the problem

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Feels, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex has problems that Ryland can't fix.





	I'm the problem

"You're the one who pushed me away."

The words ring in his head over and over again. Getting louder and louder.

The tears come faster than his words do.

"R-ry..please don't leave." His voice sounds so small and weak.

His tiny, shaking hands grip onto Ryland's pullover.

Ryland doesn't dare look back at him.

"I can't do this anymore Lex, you have a problem and I've tried to help you but wont let me in. So I'm leaving till you figure out what you want."

Loud sobs shake through Alex's core.

"P-please Ryland, please don't leave me. I wanna let you help, I do! P-please d-don't leav-leave."

Ryland bites his lip and feels the tears begin to well in his eyes.

He can't cry, not here, not now. Not in front of the person who he loves the most, the person who's heart is breaking because of him.

"I have to go."

He pulls away from Alex's tight, desperate grip and picks up his bags.

Alex puts his face in his hands.

Alex can't believe he let this happen. How did things get so bad that not even Ryland, the person who said he would always be there, didn't want him anymore.

He was unwanted, unlovable, a problem.

He didn't have a problem. He was the problem.

And now he's losing his best friend because of it.

His sobs get louder and louder until he can't hear anything else.

He doesn't hear Ryland say goodbye one last time, doesn't hear his footsteps as he approaches the door, doesn't hear the slam.

All he hears is the voice in his head screaming that he'll always be a bother, that he'll never get better.

That he'll always be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I got really sad and just projected my feelings onto Alex.  
> If you like, leave kudos or comments, thanks


End file.
